Fuuko Amicus
Fuuko Amicus (フウコ=アミカス) is a heroine in Conception 2. She is available from the start of the game, and is the first heroine that the protagonist meets at Fort City. Her main weapon is the Zero Zwei (which looks like a pair of pistols), but later in the game it is upgraded with the Supernova Superchip to become Oceanus. Her english voice actress is: Kate Higgins and her Japanese being Lynn. Appearance Fuuko is a pink haired teenager with a chipper personality. She wears a set of black and green headphones, which have holes above her ears. Her hair goes through these holes and form her trademark twin pony tails. Her eyes are teal blue and she wears the Academy Elite Disciples Uniform when attending school or anywhere else within Fort City. When in battle or labyrinths, her uniform changes. When she transforms, she wears a strapless black top with green lines that run down the center of it. She also wears a sleeveless white uniform over the black top that only partially covers it. She wears thigh-high white boots with holsters for her Zero Zwei on the thighs. Personality Fuuko is pretty much your average girl. She enjoys the simple conversations she often has with God's Gift and the other heroines. She often says that "I'm average at everything I do" and gets embarrassed whenever she gets too close to God's Gift. She enjoys swimming and is fairly good at it when the game begins. This might explain her elemental affinity for water during combat. She also seems to enjoy fruit juices, as with the main story arc and in one of her heart events shows she drinks both berry and banana juice. Later in her personal story arc, she joins the Aquatics Team. However, a past trauma has caused her to not reach her full potential as a swimmer. Background Fuuko says she is from a normal old city located on the coast of the main continent of Aterra. She says the city she is from is a peaceful place with lots of kids running around and that it is very far away from any Nests or Dusk Circles. Since she transferred as a 2nd year Disciple, it is assumed she received her Star Mark between 16-17 years of age. When God's Gift meets Fuuko, the game shows both her and Chlotz have already been acquainted prior to their arrival to Fort City, as Fuuko and Chlotz both state in separate conversations that they'd been friends before getting their Star Brands. She also had a best friend once in middle school that taught her how to swim. Classmating At the beginning of the game she is the first mother to give birth to star children and has triplets; a Swordis, a Cleric and a Magician, all reach of capable of only reaching lvl 10, making them the weakest 3 children Wake can produce with a mother in the game. However, the feat of being able to have triplets in the first instance of classmating with a S Rank mother is considered rather remarkable and proof Wake is God's Gift. From then on, Fuuko can produce any class of Star Child when Classmating. Generally she has access to a variety of classes at the start of the game and classmating her is a good method of producing all-round teams. However, she can be a "jack of all trades" and it can be harder to unlock some of the later children because of it. One of the easiest advance classes for her to unlock is the Berserker which she can produce quite early in the game, but she also gets the Lancer out relatively easy later. Skills Gifts Trivia * Fuuko's surname, "Amicus", may be a reference to the Latin word "amicus", meaning "friendly". Fuuko's Theme 'Melody of Footsteps ' Navigation de:Fuuko Amicus Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fuuko Amicus Category:Heroines